


Shivering Velvet

by RianCeniza



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianCeniza/pseuds/RianCeniza
Summary: 龙精醉酒性行为
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Shivering Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我的天才CP，日日夜夜催我写文  
> 憔悴的微笑jpg

“Luv，”他没有费心自己的重量，他知道精灵也不是什么脆弱的生物不会轻易被自己压垮。床向着中间下陷，吱呀的抗议着自己劣质的钢索。那亲昵的称呼足以撩到任何涉世不深的年轻人的心，但身下人只是不耐烦的嘟囔了一声。“如果你想找女人，自己下楼泡一个去，”精灵的声音含糊不清，被丝绒床埋没闷下，他的手还握着一瓶靛蓝色的酒瓶，已经快要满瓶见底但杜松子味还缭绕着没有挥发。  
“滚下去，”他抗议着挣扎了一会儿，却实在推搡不开身上的重压。难得没着上衣的上半身因为酒精而散发着高温，穿着皮裤的腿不知不觉缠上了对方的，半蜷了起来，几乎像是酒精下的无意识动作背叛着自己的主人。那双长腿轻易得能做出些撩拨的姿态，正如他的足尖正若无其事得蹭着龙的小腿肚。  
龙的尾巴高举在半空中，缓慢得左右摇动着，像是表达着自己饶有兴致的样子。精灵的耳朵尖细微得向下垂了下来，是平时从未出现的角度。他从来不知道精灵的耳朵会像是猫魅一样会随着情绪变化而改变，哪怕相比较之下幅度显得更细微，正如这种族一向不愿透露情绪但总会时不时暴露些许的姿态。  
他对着耳朵尖啃咬了下去，一小声细微的呜咽从震颤着的床褥上传来。和龙的角质不一样，精灵的耳朵纤薄脆弱了不少，怕寒又怕燥，甚至在强光下能瞥见细细的血管；他见过不少偏爱着佩饰的精灵剑士，在厮打中被扯住了环而扯下了半截的耳朵，血淋淋得跪趴在沙场上哀叫。他的伴侣其实也没多少差异，取而代之的是金属耳钉扣死在耳廓上，所幸不会被拉扯致残，但金属物被啃咬压迫到中间皮肤抑或是沿着耳钉边缘的皮肤啃咬过也足以让人战栗不止。  
“你玩够了没有，”伴侣又开始用精灵语对他轻声咒骂了一句，侧过身折起一条腿顶在龙的腹股沟上，柔软的床上难以找到支点，他费力得转过身直面身上重压的负担。龙勾着他的头绳，在侧身时发圈被扯下，枯麦色的头发松散了下来，还留存着长时间被束起留下的卷曲。精灵的亲吻比平时软绵了不少，淡淡的杜松子和辛辣的药草基调的气味颇有些呛人。像是因为酒精而倦怠了，比起再次把对方扯入争斗，倒是只想得到一些亲密的慰藉。他盘起腿架构在对方的腰胯上，稍稍施力就把龙的下身向着自己压了过来，鼓起的布料磨蹭到了胯间。

他们用完了一整罐的油脂膏，半是因为手抖，而更多的是大脑不想再继续思量。“见鬼……”精灵的一只手撑在龙的腹部，大腿脱力得耷拉在对方的大腿上。进入时涩痛依旧，那该死的油膏除了把他的屁股抹得油光滑腻外没有什么鬼用。他伸手攥上对方的角，上半身蜷起脱离了床单，在对方以为自己的角又要被掰折之前，精灵已经蹭了过去，用着侧脸和尖耳磨蹭着对方的角——虽然堪堪避开了角的尖端，粗糙的角质刮擦下也足以把人蹭红——像极了敖龙之间表达亲昵的动作，只是精灵缺少了必要的部分而不可避免得使动作看上去笨拙又不得要领。  
龙被对方鲜少轻易表露的暧昧举动激得下身发硬，他卡住对方的腰胯用力耸动了起来，闷哼渐渐变得甜腻，精灵看似这次丝毫没有阻止自己发声的意愿。他向下缩了缩身子，和对方相比也不差多少的身高顿时看上去小了些许，纳入体内的物什不可避免得被多吞入了几寸。他的双臂环过对方的肩胛，避开了具有威胁的角，脸埋在对方的肩窝，平日只用作咒骂的母语此时带上了些许溺爱的语调，震颤的尾音瑟瑟发抖，龙能从那零碎的语言中听到几声轻唤他的名字。  
他受不住敖龙族的攻势，更何况伴侣今夜发了疯的节奏。他轻而易举得被操得缴了械，甚至好几次。性器磨蹭着对方下腹上的鳞片，而上翘的角度撞得他两眼发昏。那丝绒般的语言开始搅上了通用语，龙开始逐渐听懂了对方话语中的哀求和投降。在接近极限的时候，精灵混乱的语言已经缠上了龙的语言，那粗野的发音被顶送下拆得嘶哑破碎，但他听懂了对方每一句粘腻的爱语和赞扬。松散下的金发湿漉漉得粘在额上，些许发丝在先前就已经缠在了龙的角上，像是金丝饰品扣在那儿，随着耸动又散落下来。  
龙根本不想询问对方的意愿，执意将精液灌入了被操软的腔室内，被搅得发白沫的油膏混着体液流在了床上。精灵全身汗涔涔得，倦意和酒精的后劲轻而易举得绕上他的神志。他依旧耷拉在对方的身上，疲倦得蹭着对方的角，迷迷糊糊得哼着对方的名字入睡。


End file.
